Choi Donghae vs Choi Henry
by AegyaCrackCouple'SJ
Summary: 2 namja berstatus saudara yang selalu terlibat pertengkaran dimanapun dan kapanpun. bahkan sang eomma dan appa sudah bosan sehingga mereka membiarkan keduanya ribut sesuka hati. bahkan namjachingu masing-masing pun hanya diam menyaksikan pertengkaran keduanya, bisakah keduanya akur? / YeWon, HaeHyuk, Zhoury, slight! Kangteuk & HanChul


Title : Choi Donghae vs Choi Henry

Chapter : OneShoot

Author : AegyaCrackCouple'SJ

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family

Main Cast : Siwon, Yesung, Henry, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Kangin, Heechul, Hankyung

Pairing : YeWon,KangTeuk,HanChul,HaeHyuk,Zhoury

Rating : T

Disclaimer : All cast is not mine but I hope Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung is mine. But this story is mine.

Warning : Gaje, Typo's everywhere, Crack pair! so if u don't like u can clik (X), BL,kebanyakan dialog daripada deskripsi (?)

Summary : 2 namja berstatus saudara yang selalu terlibat pertengkaran dimanapun dan kapanpun. bahkan sang eomma dan appa sudah bosan sehingga mereka membiarkan keduanya ribut sesuka hati. bahkan namjachingu masing-masing pun hanya diam menyaksikan pertengkaran keduanya, bisakah keduanya akur?

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Choi Donghae! Berhenti menggangguku!" Bentak seorang namja imut.

"Ya! Choi Henry, aku ini hyungmu. Panggil aku hyung!" Balas namja tampan yang dipanggil Donghae. Sedangkan namja didepannya, atau bisa kita panggil Choi Henry, menatapnya kesal.

"Andwee! Walaupun kau lahir duluan tetapi tingkahmu lebih kekanakan daripada aku!" Balas Henry.

"Mwo?" Donghae menatap Henry tajam.

"Kenapa sepagi ini kalian sudah ribut?" Tanya seorang namja tampan dengan balutan kaos santai.

"Daddy, aku tidak akan ribut jika ikan itu tidak menggangguku!" Jawab Henry sambil menunjuk Donghae dengan sumpitnya.

"Ya! Choi Henry!"

"Hae, jangan berteriak chagi!" Perintah seorang namja manis nan imut nan cantik dengan kaos putih tipis melekat ditubuh mungilnya.

"Mommy, aku tidak akan berteriak jika mochi itu tidak berteriak!" Balas Hae sambil menunjuk Henry dengan sumpit miliknya.

"Kalian ini, jangan menunjuk dengan sumpit. Sumpit digunakan untuk makan bukan untuk tunjuk-tunjukan seperti itu." Tegur Siwon, sang kepala keluarga.

"Tapi mochi itu duluan, daddy!" Ucap Donghae.

"Mommy, hari ini aku akan jalan-jalan dengan Mimi-ge, ne?" Pinta Henry yang tidak mempedulikan Donghae, mata sipitnya menatap Yesung yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang suami, Siwon.

"Jalan-jalan, kemana?" Tanya Siwon sambil membuka koran.

"Ehm, kata Mimi-ge, 2 hari lagi Heechul ahjumma akan ulang tahun jadi dia memintaku untuk mencarikan kado." Jawab Henry sambil menatap sang daddy.

"Jinja?" Tanya Yesung dan dibalas anggukan oleh Henry.

"Cih, paling juga kau ingin berkencan dengannya dengan alasan seperti itu. Dasar mochi!" Ucap Donghae sambil memakan ikan dipiringnya.

"Diamlah, ikan hyung! Lagipula bukankah kau juga ingin meminta ijin untuk jalan-jalan dengan monyet kesayanganmu itu." Balas Henry.

"Namanya Hyukkie, mochi!" Ucap Donghae. Henry mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli dan melanjutkan mengunyah sayuran dimulutnya.

"Lagipula apa yang Hyukkie hyung lihat darimu, huh?" Tanya Henry sambil menatap Donghae.

"Itu karna aku tampan, mochi! Lagipula, apa yang tiang listrik itu lihat darimu, eoh? Kau kan pendek dan juga cerewet!" Balas Donghae.

"Apa kau tidak sadar diri, hyung? Apa kau lebih tinggi dariku?" Tanya Henry sinis.

Siwon dan Yesung, pasangan suami istri (?) yang dikaruniai 2 anak namja. Choi Donghae atau Hae, mempunyai pesona sang daddy dimana wajahnya yang tampan dan tatapan yang dapat membuat yeoja atau uke terpesona. Dari gen sang mommy, Donghae mewarisi tinggi sang mommy. Tetapi sayang, namja tampan ini sudah jatuh cinta terhadap seorang namja manis, teman satu sekolah serta satu tempat les dance. Eunhyuk adalah anak dari pasangan Kangin dan Leeteuk.

Sementara itu Choi Henry, lebih dominan memiliki gen sang mommy. Dengan wajah imut nan chubby dan mata sipit memubuat namja tampan dan yeoja berebut ingin memilikinya. Dari gen sang daddy, Henry mewarisi tinggi badan diatas sang hyung walapun dia dongsaeng. Tetapi lagi-lagi sayang, Henry sudah memiliki seseorang yang sangat dipercaya oleh Choi's family untuk menjaganya yaitu Zhoumi, anak dari pasangan Hankyung dan Heechul.

"Jadi?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatap kedua aegyanya.

"Aku juga ingin menemani Hyukkie mencari kado ulang tahun untuk Leeteuk ahjumma. Bukankah ulang tahun Heechul ahjumma dan Leeteuk ahjumma akan dirayakan bersama?" Tanya Donghae.

"Ah, kau benar, Hae! Kemarin mommy mendapatkan telpon dari Wookie yang mengingatkan tentang hal itu. Bahkan Wookie meminta mommy untuk membantunya memasak." Ucap Yesung sambil menatap ketiga namja tadi.

DEG

"Me.. memasak, baby?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap Yesung.

"Ne, wae?" Tanya Yesung polos.

Siwon langsung menatap kedua aegyanya dan dibalas tatapan horor 2 namja yang ditatap. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengalir diwajah mereka.

"Mommy, sebaiknya mommy jangan mengikuti keinginan Wookie ahjumma, ne?" Bujuk Henry pelan.

"Wae, Henly?" Tanya Yesung. Henry langsung menatap Donghae mengharapkan bantuan.

"Mommy, apa tidak ingat kejadian setahun yang lalu saat mommy membantu Kyuhyun hyung memasak?" Donghae mengingatkan Yesung.

Tiba-tiba wajah Yesung berubah murung. Bahkan aura disekitar mereka pun menjadi dingin. Ketiga namja yang merasakan perubahan itu langsung merinding dan meneguk ludah.

"Jadi maksud kalian, sebaiknya mommy tidak usah membantu daripada nantinya terjadi kekacauan?" Tanya Yesung pelan.

'_**Seharusnya seperti itu!' **_Batin ketiga namja itu.

Yesung memang tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa memasak. Bahkan sang umma, Jaejoong, sudah menyerah mengajarinya memasak saat dulu dirinya akan menikah dengan Siwon. Bahkan sang appa harus memperbaiki dapur sebanyak 5 kali akibat kerusakan yang ditimbulkan Yesung. Tetapi beruntung, Siwon mau menerima Yesung apa adanya, bisa atau tidaknya Yesung memasak, Siwon tidak peduli.

"Ani, bukan seperti itu, mommy. Bukankah selama ini mommy hanya melayani kami jadi kami-" Ucapan Donghae terputus karna dia bingung ingin melanjutkan seperti apa.

"Kami tidak ingin mommy melayani orang lain karna mommy milik kami!" Lanjut Henry sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah murung Yesung tergantikan dengan senyum ceria. Bahkan matanya semakin sipit akibat tersenyum terlalu lebar. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya.

"Ne!" Jawab ketiga namja tadi tegas.

Setidaknya aura dingin tadi sudah pergi dan suasana sudah kembali hangat. Peringatan untuk kalian, jangan sekali-sekali membuat sang nyonya (?) rumah murung atau marah. Bagi Siwon, maka tidak akan ada 'jatah'. Sedangkan bagi Donghae dan Henry, tidak ada namanya kebebasan selama seminggu penuh dimana artinya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dirumah selama seminggu penuh. Bukankah sangat mengerikan?

TING TONG

"Itu pasti Mimi-ge!" Ucap Henry sambil berdiri untuk membuka pintu.

"Ani, itu pasti Hyukkie. Duduklah, mochi!" Ucap Donghae.

"Ani, itu Mimi-ge!"

"Hyukkie, mochi!"

"Mimie-ge, ikan!"

"Hyukkie!"

"Mimi-ge!"

TAK

"Appo, mommy!" Ucap Donghae sambil mengusap jidatnya. Henry tertawa melihat sang hyung.

TAK

"Appo, mommy!" Henry langsung mengusap jidatnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"DIAMLAH KALIAN! BIARKAN MOMMY YANG MEMBUKA PINTU, ARRA?" Ucap Yesung setelah memukul jidat kedua aegyanya dengan sumpit. Henry dan Donghae langsung mengangguk.

"Daddy, kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Donghae sambil menatap Siwon yang masih fokus dengan koran miliknya.

"Kalo daddy ikut-ikutan, bukan sumpit yang akan menghampiri daddy tapi bisa saja sendok nasi dan daddy masih sayang nyawa." Balas Siwon santai.

"Cih, bilang saja daddy takut!" Ucap Henry.

"Itu kalian tahu, jadi jangan membuat mommy kalian marah." Balas Siwon dengan santainya lagi.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin mommy bisa semenakutkan itu jika sudah marah?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengusap jidatnya dengan es batu.

"Ternyata wajah imut mommy bisa menipu seperti itu!" Lanjut Henry sambil ikut-ikutan mengusap jidatnya dengan es batu.

"Hentikan, dia itu mommy kalian!" Ucap Siwon sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Hae-ah, Henly, ini untuk kalian berdua!" Ucap Yesung saat kembali keruang makan. Ketiga namja yang tadinya berdiskusi langsung menoleh dan menemukan Zhoumi dan Hyukkie berdiri disana.

"Mimi-ge/Hyukkie!" Ucap Henry dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Ikan, kenapa kau membiarkan hyukkie hyung yang menjemputmu? Kau seperti ukenya!" Ucap Henry.

Sepertinya namja mochi ini merasa kurang kalau tidak memancing pertengkaran dengan hyung ikannya.

"Mwo? Ya! Mochi, aku juga tidak tahu kalau dia akan datang. Seandainya kau tidak mengajakku bertengkar, aku mungkin sudah menjemputnya dari tadi." Balas Donghae.

Begitu juga dengan namja ikan ini yang tidak tahan dengan ucapan dongsaeng mochinya yang mengajak bertengkar.

"Cih, alasan!" Balas Henry.

Zhoumi dan Eunhyuk yang notabene saling mengenal hanya diam karna sudah terbiasa denga pertengkaran 2 namja ini. Bahkan Yesung dan Siwon tidak berusaha memisahkan keduanya.

"Lagipula aku ini, seme! SEME!" Tekan Donghae.

"Mana ada seme yang lebih pendek dari ukenya!" Balas Henry cuek.

"YA! MOCHI!" Teriak Donghae.

"Ehm, Hae, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang!" Ucap Hyukkie sambil menarik Donghae.

"Henly-ah, kajja, kita pergi." Ajak Zhoumi lembut sambil menarik Henry.

Setelah berpamitan, 4 namja tadi langsung menghilang dari ruang makan. Sesekali terdengar suara teriakan akibat pertengkaran Donghae dan Henry. Yesung dan Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Mereka itu, padahal sudah memiliki namjachingu tetapi masih suka bertengkar." Ucap Siwon sambil menutup koran miliknya.

"Kalau tidak begitu, bukan Choi Donghae dan Choi Henry namanya!" Balas Yesung.

"Kau benar, baby!" Ucap Siwon, setelahnya mereka berpelukan dan-

**END**

* * *

**Silahkan kalian asumsikan sendiri..**

**Entah kenapa otak saya bisa lancar kalo fic singkat gini tapi akan buntu kalo mau update fic yg ber-chapter..**

**#lirik_laptop**

**sequel..?**

**doakan semoga ada ide utk itu dan epep saya yang satunya...**

**review..?**


End file.
